


Melony (Book 1)

by MELONYPRIMEINK



Series: Melony [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Techno-organic - Freeform, Transformers (2007) - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELONYPRIMEINK/pseuds/MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melony has lived her whole life thinking that she was human and a Whitwicky. Little did she know that she was neither. And when the Autobots show up her life takes a turn for the truth. Join Melony on the first part of her quest to find out who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Car

"Okay, mister Whitwicky, you're up." Mr Hosney announced as my brother stood and walked to the front of our history class. Today was family genealogy report day, hurray... Sam and I had worked for weeks on this learning about our great-great grandfather Captain Archibald Whitwicky and our great grandfather Clarence Whitwicky. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam apologized. "Okay. For my family genea- ah!" Sam started... until a spitball hit him in the neck. Students around me started laughing but quickly stopped when I stood. "Who did that!?" I demanded. "Miss. Whitwicky please sit down." Mr. Hosney said. "People! Responsibility." He added as I glared and sat down. "Okay. Um. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Whitwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Sam started again. "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." People started laughing again, taking the instrument's name the inappropriate way as Mr. Hosney held up a "Quiet!" Stop sign. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." Sam continued followed by more laughter and another quiet sign. "Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Great now Sam's getting way off track. 'Good-bye new car.' I thought to myself. "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Hosney interrupted. "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my sister's and my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. We take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too." Our classmates laugh again as Sam continues, "And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day." "Sam!" I exclaim. "Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam said finally getting back on track only for the bell to ring. "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr. Hosney said as people started to file out of the classroom. I laugh at the comment as I gathered my books knowing today was Friday. "Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?" Sam was asking people as they walked by. "Sam?" Mr. Hosney called. "You don't get an A, I kill you." I threatened as I passed. Sam visibly gulped as he went to talk to Mr. Hosney. I walked to my locker and deposited my books while grabbing the ones I needed for homework tonight and my shoulder bag. I shoved my one book into the bag as I walked out of the school and towards dad's car. "Hey dad!" I greeted as I jumped into the back. "How'd it go Melony?" He asked. "Well I got an A but if Sam doesn't you and mom will have one less kid." I said as I laid down across the backseat. Dad laughed and turned the radio up a bit. I tapped my foot to the beat while I started to sing the words.

 

"Come feed the rain...

'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust

Yeah, feed the rain

'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

Yeah, feed the rain

'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust

Yeah, feed the rain

'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

 

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning"

 

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam cheered as he ran pump to the car and got in while tossing his bag into the back and onto me. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I jumped into a siting position and dad turned the radio back down. "So?" Dad asked. "A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam said quickly. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." "So I'm good?" Sam asked. "You're good." Dad confirmed. "Yes!" I cheered as I pumped my fists into the air and fell back into my seat. Dad and Sam laughed at me as we pulled away from the school. 

 

"I got a little surprise for you two." Dad said as we pulled into a car dealership. "What kind of s-" Sam started to ask. "Yeah, a little surprise." Dad interrupted as we drove through a Porsche dealership lot. "No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam exclaimed obviously falling for it. "Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed. "I knew it! Ha ha dad that was great!" I burst out laughing. "You think that's funny?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad said still laughing. "What's wrong with you?" "You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" "I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing." "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." "It's not a funny joke." "Sammy you have to talk to me though or we'll never get to chose a car." I fake pouted. "Fine I'll talk to you but only cause I value my car." Sam sighed. I chuckled and hugged him from behind as we pulled into a used car dealership. "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam said as we got out and walked up. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Dad argued. " Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asked. "Yeah." "Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam said gesturing to two cars. I wrinkled me nose at the sight of the two cars, Sam was right. "Ah, okay." Dad said not really caring. "You want me to live that life? Hmm?" Sam asked. "You know what? No sacrifice, no victory." Dad started. "Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad." Sam rolled his eyes. "Right." "Gentlemen, lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." A man said as he walked up to us and laughed at his own bad joke. "How can I help you?" He asked. "Well, my son and daughter here... looking to buy their first car." Dad explained. "You come to see me?" Bobby asked. "We had to." Sam said. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Bobby smiled. "Sam." Sam said as he shook the guy's hand. "Melony." I said also shaking his hand. "Sam, Melony, let me talk to you. Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, kids. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver..." Bobby trailed off as I walked away to look at the cars myself. I didn't want him talking my ear off while I was looking at the cars. I walked around looking at a couple of cars before sighing and leaning against one. "Aren't there any decent cars here?" I asked no one in particular. "Turn around." Came a line from a familiar song. I turned around to find I was leaning against what was probably the best car in the lot by a long shot, in any standards. "Sam!" I called out as I quickly went around to the drivers side and climbed in. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam said as he walked up. "Ain't bad?! It's the best car here!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Bobby said ignoring me. "What!?" Manny exclaimed coming out of the garage. "Here move over Mel." Sam said as I moved into the passenger seat and he climbed in. "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Bobby yelled. "Feels good." Sam commented. "I know right!?" I exclaimed getting really excited about this car. "How much?" Dad asked. "Shit." I muttered. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Bobby said. "Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam interrupted. "Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said as he looked in my window. "It's custom faded?" "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Dad said. "Dad!" I groaned. "Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said leaning in my window again. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam argued. "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car. Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad said as Sam got out. "Dad I'm NOT getting a Fiesta. Especially not with racing stripes." I said as I stuck my head out the door. Then suddenly the door slammed closed on its own, thankfully with my head in open the window, and the other door flew open into the little bug Bobby was in. "Score 1 for Bee and 0 for the bug!" I laughed. "Melony! Geez. Holy cow. You all right?" Dad asked Bobby after scolding me. "No, no, no. No worries." Bobby said. "Really Mel? Bee?" Sam asked. "Yeah. See, "Bee-ouch!" I said pointing to the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror as I got out of the car. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughed as he climbed out of the bug. "Greater than man..." I heard the radio come to life as I followed the others away from the car. "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy." Bobby was saying. "Go..." The radio said as a high pitch noise sounded. I fell to the ground and screamed as I covered my ears and Sam shielded me from all the glass as every window on almost every car in the lot shattered.

 

Except on Bee.

 

"Whoa!" Dad and Bobby said as they looked around at the cars. "Four thousand!" Bobby exclaimed. "Shotgun!" I called out.


	2. Lake Party

Sam drove home and then disappeared into his room. "All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke." I heard him say. "Nope." I said as I stood in his doorway. "Yes. I spent all my money on my part of the car." Sam sighed. "Nope." I said again as I leaned against the doorframe and fanned myself with a wade of money. "Where..." "That extra money I had us both put away before we started saving for the car. We each put 50 bucks in our safe." I said handing over his part of the cash. "Thank-you. Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? Uh... No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car." Sam said talking to himself. "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." He said a he gave Mojo his pain pill. "Where we headed?" I asked as we walked downstairs. "Lake party." "Driving!" I shouted as I stole the keys from his hand and ran out of the house. "Hey! Melony!" Sam yelled as he chased me as I sprinted across the lawn and shimmied through a hole in a loose board in the fence. "Ah, Melony, Sam..." Dad groan making Sam stop and me poke my head back through. "What?" Sam asked at the same time I asked, "Yes?" "...I do not like footprints on my grass." "What foot- there's no footprints." Sam said. "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Dad continued. "It's family grass, Dad." Sam said as he walked onto the path and I came back through the fence. "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Dad sighed. "This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam said starting to talk to mom. "What?" She asked. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." "That's his bling." Mom argued. Sam and I walked over to the car and he stood at the passenger door, "If you drive, we have to go pick up Miles." "Noooooo! Not the perv." I groaned. Sam gave me a look and climbed into the car. "I want you home at 11:00!" Mom called. "Ok, mom!" I called back as I climbed into the driver's seat. "11:00!" Dad said. "Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Mom added then gasped as I started the car. "Seat belts on!" Dad yelled as I started to drive away. I slid the belt on and drove towards Miles', Sam's pervert best friend that I couldn't be in the same room with without nearly decking the guy. "Is he necessary?" I asked as I turned onto Miles' street. "Yes I promised him that I'd pick him up." Sam said. I sighed and pulled into Miles' driveway. "Go get him. 5 minutes then I leaving, with or without you!" I said as I parked the car. "Alright." Sam agreed a he climbed out of the car. I sighed and turned on the radio as I started to scroll through the channels to try and find something good. "Jackpot!" I cheered as I found a familiar song. I leaned back and hummed along before finally starting to sing.

 

"So don't look back the past has past

The future is comin' fast

You better make room, we're comin' through

Loud and clear

 

We got the hands to turn this around

We got the plan to make it go down

We got the voice fillin' this room

We got the minds, the minds that go boom

Get up get out get on that train

It's becoming so insane

This tiny blue marble is rollin' away

 

We got the hands to turn this around

We got the plan to make it go down

We got the voice fillin' this room

We got the minds, the minds that go boom

Get up get out get on that train

It's becoming so insane

This tiny blue marble is rollin' away"

 

"Nice voice beautiful." Miles said as he opened the passenger door. "Ok 1st things 1st. This is a beautiful car, you so much as leave a smell on it I will kill you. 2nd this is also my car, you offend me and I kick you out. Got it Beach Boy?" I said as he climbed into the back. "Yes ma'am." He said as he mock saluted me and Sam climbed back in. I rolled my eyes and started towards the lake. "Dudes, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked when we got there. "Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam said. I parked the car and we all climbed out. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?" Sam asked Miles. "Yeah, you're good." Miles nodded. I rolled my eyes and followed them over to a tree. "Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent, a guy from school said as he walked over to us. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam said as Miles climbed the tree. "I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent said as he looked at Miles. "Yeah." "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I let them talk as I walked over to Mikaela Banes, my brother's long time crush and a somewhat friend of mine. "I see your still hanging out with these dumbasses." I said as I leaned against Trent's truck. "I don't make fun of your friends, please don't so it to me." She sighed. "Beach Boy isn't my friend and Sam's my brother so he doesn't count. So basically I've got you and Bee over there." I laugh as I point to Sam's and my car. "He's nice. How's it run?" She asked. "Like heaven." I smiled. We laughed and then I heard Sam making a comeback to Trent, "Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." "Shit!" I muttered as I started towards them. "That's funny." Trent said stepping closer to Sam. "Okay, that's enough. Back off Trent." I said stepping in front of him. "Your so cute when your trying to be threatening." He smirked down at me. "I wouldn't..." Sam started. I then kneed Trent in the groin and when he doubled over I hit him on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Who's cute now?" I asked lowly. "Not you. No, that's defiantly hot. Not cute in anyway." One of his buddies said. I growled at the same time that Bee's engine reeved quietly behind me. I thrust upwards earning a pleasing crack as his nose broke. "Ow! You bitch!" He exclaimed as he held his nose. I kicked the back of his knees and forced him to the ground as I kneeled on his back and twisted his arm behind him. "I thought you said I was hot." I said innocently. "You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?" Sam whispered to Miles. "Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Miles said as I stood and we walked towards the car. "You idiot." I said as I cuffed him on the back of the head. "You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now." Sam added. I leaned against Bee's hood as Miles climbed into the passenger seat through the window. "What did I say!?" I exclaimed. "Who's gonna drive you home-" the radio sang as it came to life. Miles and I froze and stared at the radio. "The car's not on right?" Miles asked. "Nope." I said. "It doesn't play by itself?" He asked. "Nope." I said again. "Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked Sam. "-tonight?" The radio continued. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said as he stared after Mikaela, who was starting to walk home. "What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles exclaimed as the song playing on the radio continued to play. "She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam argued. "All right. We'll put her in the back with Melony. I'll be quiet." Miles said. "Uh ah! I'm not riding in the back of my own car while you get to ride up front." I said. "Did you say, "Put her in the back"?" Sam asked. "I called shotgun." Miles argued back to both of us. "Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam said. "That's a party foul." Miles exclaimed. "What rules?" Sam asked as he climbed into the car. "Our- bros before hoes!" "Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" "You- you can't do this to me." "You got to get out of my car right now." "And I'm telling ya. Come on I'm walkin' too." I said as I pulled him out of the car. "Thanks Mel." Sam thanked. "You owe me! Not for me walking cause I don't mind that but for making my deal with him." I said as I stuck my head in the window. "I know. I love you!" "Give a hand will ya Bee? Alright love ya too, be home by 11." I said as I moved away from the car. "I will. I will." Sam muttered as he drove away. "Come on Miles we've got a long walk ahead of us." I sighed as I started to walk in the opposite direction from where Sam went. "I'm gonna head to a friends house so sorry your on your own." Miles frowned as he walked away from me. "Ok stay safe. I don't need Sam thinking that I killed you then dumped you somewhere." I laughed. "Thanks." He said sarcastically. I sighed again and started the 7 mile hike back home. About 2 miles in someone started to drive slowly behind me. I walked faster and they drove a little faster as well and then wolf whistled. "You need a lift hot stuff?" Someone asked. "Yeah a girl like you shouldn't be walking on her own." Someone else added. I groaned and walked even faster. "Oh come on don't be like that." The first guy called out. With that I stopped and acted as if I was gonna let them give me a ride but when they got close I broke into a dead sprint down the road. I ran for a while before hiding in someone's bushes and finally losing my followers. "Phew. Finally!" I said as I fixed the bushes then dusted myself off and started walking again.

 

It was about 6:30 when I finally got home. I sighed and flopped down on the floor in the living room. "Party hard?" Mom asked. "More liked walked 7 miles. 1 of those miles sprinting with a couple of pervs following me until I dove into someone's bushes and lost them." I said as I closed my eyes and stretched out. "Why we're you walking? Where's Sam and the car?" Dad asked. "Relax they're both fine. I had Sam drive a friend of mine home for me and besides walking's healthy." "Are you to tired to help with dinner?" Mom asked as she headed to the kitchen. "No ma'am. What are we cooking?" I'm asked as I jumped up to help her. "Spaghetti. Oh Ron did you pick up the sauce?" She asked. "No, you didn't tell me to." He called back. "On it." I said as I grabbed a few dollars from the bowl on the counter and headed to the door. "Honey you don't have to, I can drive to the store." Dad said. "No sit. I said I'm on it." I laughed as I pulled in my converses. I ran outside and grabbed my skateboard as I headed towards the street. Once I got to the store I decided to ask if we needed anything else. "Hello?" "Hey mom. Do we need anything else besides sauce?" I asked. "Yes. Toilet paper. Your father used it up and didn't tell anyone again." "Ok I'll be home by 7:00." I laughed. "Ok be safe honey." "I will. Bye mom." I smiled. "Bye Melony." With that I went to grab toilet paper, sauce, and a bit of rope. "That'll be $8.70." "Here." I said as I handed over enough money. "And .30 is your change. Have a nice evening." "Thanks you too." I smiled as I grabbed my things and headed outside. I used the rope to tie the toilet paper on my back an then carried the sauce as I skated back home.


	3. Ben Scout and The Stollen Car

"I'm back!" I called out as I took off my shoes and untied the toilet paper. "Thank-you so much Mel." I got as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Yeah it was no big deal mom." I nodded as I handed her the sauce and put away the toilet paper in the hall closets upstairs and down. "Hey dad here's some more rope!" I called as I tossed him the rope. "You know I think I could make a net by now." He said as he went to the garage. Ever since I was 7 I've been going to the store to run arranges for my parents and every time I insisted on going on my own. So I would take a little extra money and I would buy a bit of rope and tie the things I couldn't carry to me then when I got home is give the rope to dad. "If you do I'll help!" I called after him as mom and I laughed. "Here let me heat this up." I said as I got out a sauce pan and grabbed the sauce. 5 minutes later mom and I had dinner on the table. "Should we wait and see if Sam will show up soon?" Mom asked as we sat down. "He probably won't be home till a few minutes before curfew." I shrugged. "Ok then dig in." Dad said as we started to eat. "So how was the party?" Mom asked. "Let's just say Sam made me go get Miles before we went, a condition to me driving, and then Trent and his guys tried starting something only 10 minutes after we got there." I said. "What happened?" Dad asked. "He said, "Your cute when your trying to be threatening." So I kneed him in the groin and then knocked him to the ground. Then one of his friends got the bright idea to say that I wasn't cute, I was hot. So I broke his nose and twisted his arm around while I pinned him to the ground. They left after that and then I had Sam drive my friend home while I made me and Miles walk." "That a girl!" Dad cheered as he patted me on the back. Dad's always been sure that I could defend myself in any situation especially ones where I'm in danger or being unwelcomely hit on. "Thanks dad." I smiled as I helped mom clear the table. "Wanna watch stupid tv shows or make fun of the news?" Dad asked when we were done. "I'll be down in a bit. Gotta finish up this last bit of French homework." I said before heading up to my room. I flopped onto my neatly made bed that was white and black, much like the rest of my room. My walls were white and my floor was a dark wood that matched my desk, dresser, bed frame, and doors as well and the window seat had white and black pillows on it. Pictures of me and Sam and the whole family hung on the walls with a few paintings that had been sent to me by mail from someone I didn't know on my 16th birthday a few months ago. My room looked like a palace compared to Sam's mix matched, pig sty of a room. I went to grab my school bag from its place on a hook in my closet only to find it wasn't there. "Where did I put it?" I asked myself. "Oh maybe it's still in dad's car!" I said after a minute. I ran downstairs and into the garage and searched the car with no luck. "Damn it! It's gotta be in Bee then." I sighed and Went to sit on the sidewalk at the end of the driveway to wait for Sam to come home.

 

"You lost?" Someone asked startling me. "Uh no. I'm waiting for my brother to come home with the car so I can finish my homework." I said as I looked up at the person. My breath caught at the sight of the man standing above me. He was about 5' 7'' with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Is it so bad you have to wait on the sidewalk?" He asked. "Well if I go back inside my parents will demand that my brother comes home right away. Cause if I've got homework he defiantly has it and he went to a party and then drove this girl he likes home. I don't want them to do that because then all of my hard work to get his idiot friend to get out of our car so Sam could be alone with Mikaela and walking home 7 miles will be wasted." I sighed. "I still don't understand how come you can't do YOUR homework when HE'S not here." The man said as he sat next to me. "He took OUR car with him and I left MY bag in OUR car so I can't do MY homework without the book that's in the bag." I explained. "That make sense." He laughed. "I'm Melony Whitwicky by the way." "Ben Scout." After about an hour more of talking with Ben I felt as if I was talking to Sam instead of a guy I had only known for an hour and a familiar car turned onto the street. "Finally! Samuel, what took you so long!? It's almost 10!" I exclaimed as I stood and walked over to my brother. "Car trouble." "I swear to god if I find one thing wrong with Bee I'll ring your neck. I leave you with him and you break him." I said as I popped the hood and looked everything over. "Your so lucky." I said after a minute. I leaned in the window and grabbed my bag from the back and turned to thank Ben for sitting with me only to find he had disappeared. "What is it Mel?" Sam asked. "Did you see a guy walk away?" I asked. "No you were alone when I saw you, why would a guy have been walking away?" "Nevermind. Come on we've got homework." I sighed as I pulled him towards the house. I sat at the kitchen island and quickly finished my French before running my bag upstairs to its place in my closet. "I going to bed! Goodnight!" I called from my doorway. "Ok goodnight honey!" Mom called back. "Sleep well!" Dad added. "Night Mel!" Sam called from his room. With that I quickly dressed in a pair of gray fabric shorts and a black tank top and crawled into bed.

 

I awoke a few hours later to the noisy sound of Bee starting. "Oh, God. No no no no no no no no no no! Hey, that's my car! Oh- No! No no no no no no!" Sam screamed. I jump out of bed and downstairs to follow my brother as he grabbed his bike and I yanked on my shoes and grabbed my skateboard. "Dad, call the cops!" He yelled as we started after Bee and his thief. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" Sam was saying as I stayed quiet and sleepily skated along next to him. We rode to a place I had never seen before and hide behind a pile of steel. "Oh my God." Sam said as he looked at something while I stayed seated on the ground. Sam gasped and ducked down as he pulled out his phone and started recording, "My name- is Sam Witwicky and this is my sister Melony. Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you. Mel?" He then started recording me. "1st off I think Sam's being irrational. But I don't really know what's going on cause in still half asleep so, if this is really it then mom, dad I love you both and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and Sam. And if you could please try and find out who sent me those paintings and thank them for me? I'd really like that because they are so beautiful and I love them." I said to the camera. Sam stopped recording and walked away. "Sure leave me alone in the dark, creepy place." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my skateboard and started after him. " No! No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" I heard Sam yell and what sounded like him running from most likely dogs. I ran towards his yells only for Bee to drive out I front of my and speed off towards where Sam was. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I followed the car. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled as he threw the keys and ran only for a cop car to pull up. "Whoa whoa whoa. Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here." Sam said. "Let me see your hands!" One of the officers said. "No, no, no, no! It's not me!" Sam exclaimed. "Let me see your hands." The officer said again. "The guy's inside!" Sam argued. "Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood." Sam did as he was told and then I was left in where ever this was with a set of keys, my skateboard, and Sam's bike. I sighed and untied the rope from Sam's bike, tied my board to the front and peddled home to go get dad.

 

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam was saying not long after dad and I showed up. "It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" The officer said as he handed Sam a container and a tissue. "No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam sighed. "It's true. If he was I'd be me sitting there for murder." I agreed. "What's these? Found it in your pocket. Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" The officer argued. "Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam explained. "You know, a chihuahua. A little..." Dad explained farther. The officer sighed and rubbed his temples realizing that he screwed up big time. "What was that?" He asked Sam. "Huh?" Sam and I asked. "You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." "Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered and I burst out laughing. "Melony." Dad scolded. "Sorry but it's funny cause it's highly possible." I laughed. Dad sighed and shook his head as the officer looked up at me.


	4. The Monster

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going." The reporter on the news was saying the next morning. "Morning, Mo." Sam said as he grabbed the milk. "The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-" the reporter continued. "Mojo. Mojo." "Shh. I'm watching this." I said as I ate my breakfast. "They were headed directly towards North Korea." Then Mojo decided to start barking. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam said before gasping. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Sam said after calling someone and pushing me to the floor. "Why are you calling Miles!?" I exclaimed as I wiped egg off of my shirt. "What are you talking about, man?" Miles asked. "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking us." Sam exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to dress for the day in dark skinny jeans, a royal blue belly shirt, and my pair of royal blue converses. I had just finished braiding my hair when Sam burst into my room and yanked me downstairs, shoved my skateboard at me, and pulled me out the door. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he rode mom's bike along side me. "Ah. Ah- Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no." He shouted. I looked behind us to find Bee was driving down the sidewalk behind us... With no driver. I sped up and soon we were in down town with Bee still following us. "Sam wa..." I started seeing the uneven sidewalk ahead as I slowed down. "Oh, oh- whoaah!" Sam exclaimed as he flipped the bike when he hit the uneven pavement. "...tch out. Nevermind." I sighed as I came to a stop next to him. "Oh my God!" Someone said. "Sam?" Mikaela asked. Behind her, her friends started laughing but stopped when I glared at them. "Oh, hi." Sam grunted. "That was, uh, that was really... awesome." Mikaela said unsure of her words. "Uh, well, it felt awesome." "Are you okay?" "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by our car right now. Gotta go." Sam said as he picked up mom's bike and started off again. I waved to Mikaela and followed Sam to a junkyard where I got separated from him. "Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen! Ah- oh. Oh that hurt. Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car! No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- whoa! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoa whoa whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." I heard him yell from somewhere to my right. But then to my left I could hear Bee's engine rumbling. "Damn it!" I cursed as I picked up my board and started towards Sam's voice. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit! Aaa! It's a bad dream." I heard Sam scream. I was about to keep going when Ben appeared in front of me. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "Whoa. Calm down Melony. We need to go." He said as he pulled me towards Bee. "But Sam!" I said. "We'll go get him, but I need you safe too." Ben said. I nodded and climbed into Bee's driver's seat as Ben disappeared and Bee started to drive himself. We drove through the junkyard until we found Sam, the monster, and surprisingly Mikaela too. Bee rammed into the monster knocking him down then stopped by Sam and Mikaela. "Need a lift?" I asked as I opened the passenger door. "You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam told Mikaela. "I don't want- I don't want to." "Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" "Sam." "Get in!" Sam said as he and Mikaela finally got in the car. "Go, go, go, go, go." I told Bee. Bee sped away and started playing Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used as the monster gave chase. "Go, go, go, go!" Sam yelled. "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela yelled. "No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam reassured her. "Oh, my God!" "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Bee drove through a giant glass window and then Sam and I started to freak out too. "Holy shit!" I screamed while Sam screamed, "Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!" "Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela gasped as we u-turned and lost the monster. Bee backed up into a hidden place in a construction site then shut off and locked the doors. "We're locked in. Ugh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked. As if to answer him the monster, as we had by now officially dubbed him, drove across the opening about 15 yards ahead of us. Bee then started to try and start. "Okay. Time to start..." Sam encouraged him. Bee started and then floored it as we shot past the monster and it took a minute to follow us. Bee skidded to a stop and threw open the passenger door sending Sam and Mikaela sprawling across the ground. "Oof!" Sam exclaimed as he sat up. "Bee you gotta let me out!" I shouted when the door closed and they wouldn't open. "Y'all come back now ya hear!" Came from the radio as my door sprung open and I scrambled out. "I promise." I whispered before moving to Sam and Mikaela. It was then that I knew why Bee could do all those things he did, from the radio to driving himself, cause he had... transformed... and stood in front of us to protect us. The monster drove up, rapidly transformed, and charged at Bee. The monster started yelling at Bee in a foreign language as they fought and this little robot jumped out of the monster and started chasing me, Sam, and Mikaela. "Oh- He's got me! He's got me- Oh, oh- He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!" Sam yelled while he struggled on the ground with the little bot and Mikaela and I ran off in opposite directions. I ran back towards Bee and slid behind a propane tank. To my surprise Bee had already won the fight. "Need a lift?" He asked as he offered me his hand. "Walking's healthy." I shrugged as we made our way over a hill. "What is it?" I heard Mikaela ask. "It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam replied. "What are you doing?" "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." "I think it wants something from me." "What?" "Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." "I've been saying that for years." I scoffed. "Melony!" Sam exclaimed as he ran the rest of the way up the hill and hugged me. "Can you talk?" Sam asked Bee as he let me go. "XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System" Bee's radio said. "So you... you talk through the radio?" I asked. "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." Bee replied as he clapped and pointed at me. "So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked. "Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" "Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked as she moved to stand next to me and Sam. Bee gave an electronic squeal that seemed to mean we had gotten it then transformed and opened his door while asking, "Any more questions you want to ask?" "He wants us to get in the car." Sam said. "No shit Sherlock." I laughed as I climbed into the back seat. "And go where?" Mikaela asked. I chuckled as Bee started to play Before It's Too Late by The Goo Goo Dolls. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her. With that the 2 of them got in with Mikaela sitting on the glovebox in between the 2 front seats and Sam in the passenger seat. Bee stopped and Mikaela climbed out to grab her bag and Sam's pants. I laid down in the back seat as Sam and Mikaela talked. "This car's a pretty good driver." "I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked her. "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." "Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." "Why?" "Cause I'm not moving, you won't sit in that seat, and I'm not gonna let you sit there anymore." I butt in. "Yeah that and, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam added. "Yeah, all right." Mikaela sighed as she moved to sit in Sam's lap and he handed her the seat belt. "You all right?" "Yeah." "Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." "Oh. ...You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." "Thank you." "You know what I don't understand?" "Hmm?" "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Bee gave an electronic squeal and slammed on the breaks. "Heads up." I said as I shot up in my seat and held on. "Whoa! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam exclaimed as we climbed out of the car. "Move it, you moron!" Someone yelled at us. "Shut it asshole!" I yelled back as Bee drove off. "Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off." Sam ranted. I turned at the sound of upbeat music playing to find a new 2007 Camaro with Bee's custom paint job pulling up. "What-?" Sam asked disbelieving. "Driving!" I exclaimed as I ran to the driver's side where the door opened for me and I climbed in. "Come on! Let's go! Sam you get the back this time." I said as they climbed in.


	5. The Autobots

Bee took us to this open area outside of town and drove through the fence. Sam, Mikaela and I climbed out and stood there as lightning started to flash. I gasped as 5 giant metal meteor-like balls broke through our atmosphere and headed for surrounding areas at rapid speeds. "Come on, let's go." Sam said as he grabbed Mikaela's hand and started towards the meteor that had landed not to far from us in a field. "You coming Melony?" Mikaela asked pausing. "No I'll stay here with Bee." I shook my head. Sam and Mikaela ran off so I leaned back against Bee's hood and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful, aren't they?" "Yeah. ...I used to have this dream when I was little of a robot woman sitting with me by the ocean and teaching me about the stars and the universe. She said she was from this planet called Cybertron and that she knew my mom so I was allowed to talk to her. But when I asked my mom about the woman she didn't know her. My little 7 year old brain told me I should stop talking to the woman but my heart told me that the woman was telling the truth and honestly I loved having those dreams. I used to fall asleep wishing that I'd see her that night." I sighed. "Did you learn her name?" Ben asked me as he laid back next to me. "No. But, at the end of every dream with her a woman off in the distance would say, "Elita your times up." I never learned anything else about her. But wow what she taught me. People think the reason I'm a strait A student is because I study but actually I've already learned up to a master's degree of college education about astronomy and the universe and at least a high school level on everything else I learn. Dad always jokes that I could have graduated from high school at the age of 9 but I owe everything to Elita, because she was my real teacher. Everybody else is just trying and failing to fill her shoes." "Her name's Elita-one. She had two sisters, Chroma and Arcee. Chroma is the Sparkmate of a friend of my dad's, Ironhide, and Arcee is my mom. Well they're my adoptive parents anyway, Optimus and Arcee have a daughter who they had to give up when she was only a few months old... I was actually the one that left her on the door step though. Optimus had asked me to take her with me after he had been separated from Arcee. I was asked to leave her with a nice family that would raise her well. I left her in this town actually." Ben sighed. "You left your sister here? In Tranquility, California?" I asked as I sat up. "Yeah, I don't know where she is now though." He sighed as he sat up as well. "Do you know her name? I could probably help you find her again." "Her name WAS Blair Prime but I think the family changed her name so... You won't be able to find her." "I'm still gonna try. She's your sister, adoptive? Yes, but sister nonetheless. I promise I'll never stop searching for her until I've reunited your family." "Thank-you Melony." "We need to go, now." Sam said as he and Mikaela ran towards us. "Who's this?" He asked once he got to us. "This is Ben Scout, Bee's holographic human form." I explained. "Nice to know. But like I said we gotta go." "Where?" I asked as we climbed into the car. "I'm sure Bee knows, so don't worry." Sam said as Bee started to drive again. We came to a stop in an alley where we got out again and waited. What happened next amazed me. A Peterbuilt Semi came towards us from one end of the alley while a search and rescue hummer, a black GMC Topkick truck, and a silver Cadillac came from the other end. The Peterbuilt came to a stop right in front of us, so close that if I leaned forward slightly my nose would be touching it's grill, and started to transform. The other vehicles backed up to form a circle around us and also transformed. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Melony Blair Whitwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" The Peterbuilt asked us as he kneeled down and leaned down towards us. "They know your names." Mikaela whispered. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The Peterbuilt smiled as he stood again. "But you can call us Autobots for short." The search as rescue hummer added. "Autobots." Sam said as if he was giving the name a try. "So this is your dad huh Bee?" I smiled. I received a few strange looks but the Cadillac jumped in and saved me. "What's crackin', little bitches?" He asked. "My first lieutenant." Optimus said as the bot did a flip and laid back in an old car. "Designation Jazz." "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz mused. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus continued. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked as he readied his canons. "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide chuckled. "Our medical officer, Ratchet." "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." The hummer said. "I'm out!" I exclaimed as I jumped away from Sam and Mikaela only to bump into Ironhide's leg. Mikaela scratched the back of her head and made an "Ermm..." sound while Sam whistled as he looked away for her. "Up ya get femme." Ironhide said as he offered me his hand. I climbed onto his palm and he set me on his shoulder while Optimus finished the introductions. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." "Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked. "Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" Bee's radio sang. "So you're our guardian, huh?" I asked. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said as he ran a scan, "I'm still working on them." Mikaela then stepped forward a bit before speaking, "Why are you here?" "We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus replied. "Megawhat?" Sam asked while I asked, "Who?" Optimus touched the side of his head and spoke as hologram's appeared, "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." "Oh- Our grandfather." Sam said as he looked up at me. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates... Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube... He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." "How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. "eBay." Optimus answered. "eBay." I chuckled. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Melony Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus added. "Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela told me and Sam. 

 

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam said once we got back to our house with the Autobots. "Okay, okay." Mikaela agreed. "All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" "Yeah, okay, okay." "Five minutes, all right?" "Sam let's go!" I interrupted. He nodded and ran towards the house... Unlike me, not using the path. "Thanks for staying on my path." Dad said. "Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" Sam said as he ran up to the door and held it closed so dad couldn't come outside. "You know, I buy half you and your sister's car-" "Yeah." "Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores." "The chores. Oh." "Yeah. Life is great, huh?" "Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now." Sam said as he looked back to see Optimus transform and start over our fence. 'Shit.' I thought to myself as Sam and dad continued to talk. "Shh, shh shh." I looked up to see Bee right next to us. "The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now." Sam said as he blocked Bee from dad's view. "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late." Dad said. "Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." "One more thing, huh?" Dad said as he walk farther back into the house. "All right, we love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I called after him. "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam exclaimed as the bots came into the yard. "Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad." Optimus said referring to fountain he had just stepped on and flattened. "Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" I exclaimed as Mikaela ran into the yard. "I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam said to her. "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Mikaela replied. Mojo then ran out of the house and right up to Ironhide's foot. "Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam said as Mojo peed on the foot. "Nnh, wet." Ironhide said as he flicked Mojo away with his toe and readied his canons. "No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all." "Hhh." "If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please." "You have a rodent infestation." "A what?" "Shall I terminate?" "No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?" "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh." "He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" "Bad Mojo." "I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." "Hhh. My foot's gonna rust." Ironhide's grumbled. "All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!" Sam said as he ran into the house. "Just hurry." Optimus said obviously annoyed, "Autobots, recon." After a few minutes Optimus helped Mikaela into Sam's window, leaving me in charge of the bots. "Great! Now I'm the babysitter!" I groaned. "What's that?" Ratchet asked me. "It means that I'm the one who has to watch you guys now." I muttered. "We won't be any trouble if you wish to go help them." Optimus said. "Could you lift me up to that window?" I asked pointing to my window. Optimus offered his hand which I gladly excepted and lifted me up to the designated window. "Those paintings... Did you paint them?" He asked as he looked in my window. "No. They were a birthday present from someone. I don't know who though I woke up to a neatly wrapped blue and silver package addressed to me with them in it." "They look like the work of one of my old front liners." "I wouldn't be surprised. They are of Cybertron." With that Optimus left me to searching my room. I searched my room and groaned realizing that Sam had taken his bag out of my room last night. I fell back onto my bed and looked over at the paintings Optimus and I had talked about. "If he recognizes the work and I have no other clues as to who their from then is it possible that... a Cybertronian gave them to me?" I asked myself. "But why?" I muttered as I stood and walked up to them. Then I was suddenly on my butt as the house shook. "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake! Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!" I heard dad yell from downstairs. "How did you get over there so fast?" Mom then asked. "What the hell was that!?" I asked as I leaned out my window. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!" Ratchet said from his place on the ground by the power lines. "Yeah. That looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ducked back inside to continue looking. "Sam?" Dad called from the hall. "Melony?" Mom called out. "What the hell is that?" "I don't know." "Sam?" "That's weird. Sam!" "Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" "You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" "One more chance. Five..." "Oh, dear." "Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal." "He's counting! Sam, just open the door." "Three." "Oh, my." "Two." "He's counting." "Stand back." "What's up? What's with the bat?" I asked as I burst out of my room and Sam opened his door. "Who were you talking to?" Dad asked Sam. "I'm talking to you." Sam shrugged. "Why are you two so sweaty and filthy?" Mom asked us as I walked towards them. "We're children. You know, we're teenagers." "We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Mom started. "Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad interrupted. "No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam exclaimed as dad and mom pushed into his room. "The light!" Dad answered. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." I pointed out. "There was light under the door." Dad said. "No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam argued. "We did- We knocked for five minutes." Dad replied. "I'm a teenager." Sam added. "We knocked!" Mom exclaimed. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" "No." "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" "Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" "Mom!" I exclaimed as covered my ears and hid my face. "Was I mastur- No, Mom!" Sam exclaimed. "Zip it, okay?" Dad told her. "It's okay." Mom said. "No, I don't masturbate!" Sam continued. "That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Dad said. "Father-son thing." Sam agreed. "You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or-" Mom trailed on. "Happy time?" Sam and dad asked. "My special alone time..." Mom continued. "Stop. Just make it stop, please." I begged. "Mom. You-" Sam started. "Judy, stop." Dad said. "With myself." Mom finished. "Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam started. "I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Mom interrupted. "No, no, Dad." Sam said as dad walked into his bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light." Dad said as he looked around. Optimus' face appeared in the window and I heard him say, "Oh, parents." "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Dad said obviously not seeing the giant robot outside the window. Optimus quickly moved from the window causing another "earthquake" to happen. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Dad yelled as he climbed into the tub. "Okay!" Mom yelled back. "Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these." "Quick, hide!" Optimus said outside. "Got to ride it out. Ride it out!" Dad continued. "Hey, the lights are back on." Mom said as the lights indeed did come back on. "Hide? What? Where? Oh." Jazz said as mom went into the bathroom. "Come on, get out of that tub." Mom told dad. "Can't you take safety seriously?" Dad replied as he climbed out of the tub. "What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh." Jazz said as his face appeared in the window and I motioned for him to move. "Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Mom said as she went back out into Sam's room. "Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." Dad said as he looked out the window. "You're kidding." Mom replied. I ran to the window and found Ironhide and Ratchet hiding just out of sight by it. "The parents are very irritating." Ironhide said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agreed. "Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked. "You can not take out my parents!" I hissed. "Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option." Ironhide shrugged. "Just stay out of sight and keep quiet." I muttered as I ran back into Sam's room and stood by where Mikaela was hiding. "We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Mom demanded. "Mom, I- I told y-" Sam stuttered. "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Melony and Sam's." Mikaela said as she stood up. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Mom laughed. "Oh. Son- Wow." Dad said as he fist pumped Sam. "She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam told mom. "Thank you." Mikaela smiled as she replied to mom's comment. "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-" Mom said. "Sorry that we're bugging you." Dad apologized. "Backpack- do you have Sam's backpack, mom?" I asked as dad said, "Come on, hon. Let's go." "Oh, it's in the kitchen." Mom replied as she and dad left the room.


	6. Lifting The Veil

Sam and I ran down the stairs and into te kitchen followed closely by Mikaela. "Thank god." I said as I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding as Sam pulled the glasses out of his backpack. "Your mom's so nice." Mikaela said. "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam told her. I ran up the stairs and into my room to grab a few things I thought we might need if things didn't go as planned. I threw open my closet and grabbed a shoulder shoulder bag as I grabbed certain things like my phone, extra cash, and a few granola bars I had swiped from the kitchen. I threw on my black leather jacket and ran to my parents room where I opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a hand gun with a few extra rounds and put that in my bag too before heading back downstairs. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." A man was saying. "That's not being polite." I said as I entered the room. "Are you Melony?" He asked me. "And if I am?" I asked mockingly. "Well I need you to come with us too." "You're not very smart, are you?" I asked. I looked over at the guy standing behind the one who was talking and scoffed, "And you, you're like a fucking lost puppy dog." "Watch your mouth kid." The first guy said. "I may still be a minor but at least I'm smarter and more respectful then you." "I said watch your mouth! Now zip it before I put you in a foster system." "You can't do that I'm not an orphan and I live in a stable home." "Uh yeah you are, so I could." "How am I an orphan?! Do you see these two people right here?! These are my parents!" My parents looked away from me and I was suddenly questioning myself. "I'd ask mom and dad about that." The man said. "What!? Your wrong. Mom, dad tell him that he's wrong. ...Mom? ...Dad?" Sam said. I fell to the steps in realization as tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over. "I'm... I'm not a Whitwicky?" I asked. Mom and dad still wouldn't look at me. "No. We honestly don't know who you were before you came into our family. We found you on our doorstep when you were only a few months old. There was no note, no papers saying who you were, so we took you in and raised you as our own. No one but us knew, not even Sam." Dad sighed. My tears started to stream down my face as Mikaela came over and hugged me. Sam stood there in absolute shock while "my parents" looked down at the ground. "You're not taking my kids." Dad told the man. "Really? You gonna try to get rough with us? Cause she's not even your daughter biologically or adoptively." The man responded. "No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." "Yeah." Mom agreed. I didn't listen to the conversation as Mikaela held me close and stroked my hair. "Fourteen rads." The man said. He walked over to me and Mikaela and kneeled down to look at me. "Can I?" He asked as he held up his device. I nodded, not even caring anymore. "Off the scale... Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" He exclaimed. Mikaela was pulled from me as everyone was put in handcuffs. The man I called a lost puppy dog came up and helped me stand before leading me outside, not even bothering with handcuffs. "Sorry I called you a lost puppy dog." I mumbled as I numbly followed him while he guided me to a car. "I think your allowed certain things at the moment. So it's fine." He replied as he helped me into the back of the car. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom... well Judy yelled from outside. "Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" The main man yelled. "Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" Da... Ron yelled. "Yeah." Sam agreed. "Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Dad added. Sam and Mikaela were put in the car on either side of me and soon our house disappeared from the rearview mirror. "Hey, come here." Sam said softly. I leaned into him so I was hugging him and he rested his head on mine as he whispered softly to me. "So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" The main man asked after a few minutes. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam told him. I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything as they continued to talk.

 

"Melony." A familiar voice called out. "Elita?" I asked as I sat up by a familiar ocean. "I'm here dear child." Elita said as she appeared in front of me. I must have still been cry because Elita asked me why. "I've spent my whole life thinking I'm someone who I now know I'm not. I just found out that the Whitwicky's aren't my parents, they didn't even adopt me." I explained. "I know. I've know since before you were left on their doorstep. That's why I've always come to you, I knew you would need me." Elita said as she hugged me. "Then who am I?" I asked her. "I can't tell you that, if you want answers you have to find Blair Prime. But I can tell you that everything is about to change. Things are going to get really difficult for you to understand but I promise that I will be there to guide you through it." "Blair, Optimus' daughter and Bee's sister. How will she help?" I asked. "You will see soon enough dear one." Elita said. "Ok then how are things going to change?" I sighed. "You have amazing gifts that are about to come to light now that the veil has been lifted. And it all starts with something very special." Elita smiled. "What is it?" "Your streak." "Elita I don't have a streak." "Yes you do, look." I looked down at my reflection to see she was right, a single cyan blue streak ran though my left side bangs, standing out in my platinum blond hair. I gasped but kept looking in amazement as my eyes also changed color. My once pale blue eyes were now the same cyan blue and were so blue that they seemed to glow. "Wow." I whispered. "You look beautiful. But we have to hurry, your about to wake up. Now when your first gift comes through you must remember to focus on one voice to make the others stop talking and when you want to hear no one, focus on your own thoughts." Elita said as the dream started to fade. "What!?" I asked confused. "You'll know when the time comes. Goodbye Melony." "Elita!"

 

"Elita!" I exclaimed as I jolted awake when the car hit something. "Big! It's big!" The main guy was shouting as we were picked up. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath. Then there was voices. Tons of voices all saying different things. I gasped and my eyes flew open but the voices continued. "Focus on one voice to make the others stop talking and when you want to hear no one, focus on your own thoughts." Elita's words rang through my mind. I closed my eyes again, took a deep breath, and focused on my thoughts. Then the voices stopped and there was only my thoughts again. "I can't see it! I can't see it!" Puppy dog guy was yelling when I re opened my eyes. "Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled. "Oh God!" "All right- Oh..." Main guy said as the roof ripped from the rest of the car and we were dropped. I looked up to see Optimus turn off his headlights and toss away the roof to the car. "You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam said. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend... Optimus Prime." I added. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said. I turned and sure enough the other bots were there as well. "Freeze!" Ironhide said. "Whoa! Whoa!" Main guy said looking around. "Give me those." Jazz said as he used a magnet in his hand to remove the weapons from the over agents. "Whoa! Whoa!" Main guy said again. Optimus bent down and got in main guys face. "Agent Simmons." Something told me. "Hi, there." Simmons said. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked. "Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you." "Get out of the car." "All right. All right. Me? You want me to-" "Now!" Optimus yelled making us all jump a bit. "All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us." Simmons said as we all climbed out of the destroyed car. "You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked Mikaela as she took off his handcuffs. "You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela told him. "You know I can have her leave you in those right?" I asks him. "Someone got their spitfire back." Sam muttered. "This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?" Simmons said. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela asked. "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons continued. "What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam demanded as he, Mikaela, and I walked up to the agents. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Simmons yelled. "How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked. "Where did you take my parents?" Sam added. "I am not at liberty to discuss-" Simmons started. "No?" I asked as I stepped forward and grabbed his badge. "-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." "Like I care. Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" I said flashing the badge. "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden aren't you streaky, with your big alien friend standing over there." "Hey! I like the streak." I smirked as I walked away from him. "Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as I showed him and Mikaela the badge. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked mockingly. I looked up at Bee who was standing behind Simmons and he nodded as he opened something. A can popped out and hit Simmons in the head before suddenly Bee was peeing on Simmons. Mikaela and I doubled over laughing while Bee and Sam laughed along with us. "Ey! Hey!" Simmons exclaimed. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered as Bee stopped but I could tell even Optimus was amused by what had just occurred. "Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons asked. 

 

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said after we have handcuffed all of the other agents together. "What are you talking about?" Simmons, who was the only agent still free, asked. "Your clothes, all of it, off." "For what?" "For threatening my dad and making Melony cry." "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Simmons said as he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. "Those are nice. Now back behind the pole." Mikaela said ignoring him. "All right." Simmons said as we handcuffed him. "This is such a felony, what you're doing." Lost puppy said. "I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons said. "He'll hunt you down." Lost puppy echoed. "Without any remorse!" "No remorse." Sam said as the three of us walked away from the agents. "Okay? We have got to alert- everyone." I heard Simmons say. "They already know. Speaker." Lost puppy replied. "Guys we've got company!" I exclaimed as at least a dozen black SUV's raced towards us. "Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled as he shot the ground. "Roll out." Optimus ordered as the other bots transformed. "Melony!" Bee called as he opened his door. I jumped in as Optimus took Sam and Mikaela in his hand and Bee sped off. "Bee, Optimus is too easy to spot like that. They'll need help." I said. Bee turned and sped down a road that soon took us by the river. I saw Mikaela and Sam fall from under the bridge and a scream ripped through my throat. The next thing I knew I was lying on the concrete next to Sam and Mikaela and 4 helicopters were flying over us with Bee between them and us. A cable flew from one of the copters and caught Bee's arm as I stood. "Stop! Stop! Wait! No!" Sam yelled as he stood with Mikaela beside me. "Noooo!" I screamed as another cable caught Bee's other arm. Bee started giving off electronic screaming and shouting and crying making tears stream down my face as I continued screaming, "No! Stop! Stop!" Black SUV's pulled up and armed men ran towards us yelling, "Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" Sam and Mikaela were forced down and struggled while a man tried to do the same with me. "Hah- Look, he's not fighting back!" I heard Sam yell as I dodged the man trying to get me. I looked up at the sound if Bee's pained electronic squealing. Bee's legs had been caught by two more cables and half a dozen agents were starting to spray him with some sort of freezing spray. "Freeze it!" Someone yelled as Bee continued to give off pained electronic squeals. "Stop hurting him!" I yelled. "Don't let him move! I got him down here!" Someone yelled as I was ignored. With that I ran as fast as I possibly could towards Bee and tackled one of the guys. I started to spray him with his own spray as Sam followed my example. Sam was tackled and brought back over to Mikaela who was being shoved in a car despite her protests. Simmons said something to him before Sam was put in that same car as Mikaela. I, on the other hand, had lead the men chasing me into the open and came to a stop as they surrounded me. One guy came at me and went right through me as if I wasn't even there, he laid on the ground and looked at me in fear. Two of the others came at me and I held up my hands to defend myself only for them to never come. They were being held back by a blue forcefield. I gasped and lower my hands and the forcefield disappeared. I had no time to react because I was tackled from behind and hit my head hard on the concrete.


	7. Sector 7

I woke up on a helicopter leaning against Sam's shoulder. "Sam?" I asked. "Hey Mel. You alright?" Sam asked. "My head hurts." I groaned. "Here." Someone said as I was handed some pain killers. "Thanks..." I trailed off. "Maggie Madsen." The woman said. She had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and an Australian accent. "Melony." "Sam Whitwicky." "Mikaela Banes." "Glen Whitman." The introductions came. "So..." Sam said after a few minutes. "What did they get you for?" Maggie asked. "Uh- Melony and I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam replied. Glen mouthed or whispered quietly "Wow". "Who knew?" I added. Not long later we landed and were loaded into more black SUV's and drove for awhile. When we stopped and got out my mouth nearly hit the ground. "Sammy I don't think we're in California anymore." I said mocking Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. "Ha ha Mel." He replied sarcastically. We were standing at the top of the Hoover Dam, located in southern Nevada. We were lead to a small walkway that lead into the dam where I heard someone yell, "Team attention! Present arms!" Defense Secretary Keller went and talked with them while Sam, Mikaela, and I were met by Simmons and another guy. "Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" He asked. "Where's our car?" I demanded. "Miss, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." The other man said. "Okay. But first, we'll take our car, our parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam spoke up. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man said. "Thank you." Mikaela whispered to Sam as we walked past Simmons with the rest of the group. "Man's an extortionist." I heard Simmons mutter before following us. 

 

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons announced as we walked. "NBEs?" One of the soldiers, who I later was introduced to as Robert Epps, and I asked. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons explained. "They have names." I muttered under my breath as we entered the dam. "What you're about to see is totally classified." Banachek, as I had learned his name was, said as he lead us into a room. "Dear God. What is this?" Keller asked as we approached a scarily familiar frozen robot. "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained. "We call him NBE-One." Simmons said almost proudly. "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said making Simmons face fall. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek told me and Sam. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons said getting up in Sam's face. "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek reasoned. "Well you got one now." "So why Earth?" The captain of the soldiers, who like Epps I later learned was William Lennox, asked. "It's the Allspark." I spoke up. "Allspark? What is that?" Keller asked. "Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." "And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked me. "Yeah... You guys know where it is, don't you?" I asked. "Follow me." Was my answer. We were lead to a room that over looked this giant cube like thing. "You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons told us. "Whoa." A few of us breathed. "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Banachek explained. "Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked. "Good question." Banachek lead us to a new room, "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." "Oh, wow." Glen said as he looked at claw marks on the wall. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked. "Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!" Glen laughed. "That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked. "I got a phone." Glen replied. "Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." "Nokia's from Finland." Maggie whispered as she leaned towards me. "Yeah, but he obviously doesn't know that." I whispered back. "We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box." Simmons explained. This device came down and with a burst of energy it retracted and the Nokia started to transform. Of course he didn't know any better so he thought we were the enemy and started trying to attack us through the box. Everyone started gasping, yelping after being surprised and jumping when startled by the small transformer. The Nokia Robot startled chattering in Cybertronian as it continued it's attack. "Hiii-yah!" It exclaimed. "Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons asked no one in particular. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons asked. The Nokia robot started chattering in Cybertronian as it jumped around shooting and attacking the box. "Wha-" Maggie exclaimed. "Hiii-yah!" The Nokia yelled again before continuing to chatter in Cybertronian. "Oh... He's breaking the box. Hnn!" I heard Simmons say before pulling a trigger and suddenly the Nokia was dead. We all gaped at the dead robot as we removed our goggles. Suddenly the chamber was rocked by what seemed to be explosions. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller announced. "Banachek. What's going on?" Banachek asked a he slammed his hand on to the on button of a speaker thing. "Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-" I heard someone shakily reply. "What!" Banachek interrupted. "-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." The guy finished. "Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked. We quickly left the chamber and ran back towards the main chambers. "Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Banachek yelled as we passed through a chamber and kept going. "That's not very smart." I commented. "What do you mean kid?" Simmons asked. "If the generators have been popped then the cryo freeze will fail and Megatron will wake up. All of those men in there will be liabilities and most if not all of them will die. And you'll be to blame." I explained gravely. "What are we to do now though kid? It's too late." Simmons responded. "Maybe not." I replied. I took a deep breath and concentrated trying to find the man Banachek had spoken to. I quickly found him and focused on him. "Listen to me." I told him. "What!? Who are you!? Where are you!?" I heard him exclaim. "Stop yelling. My name is Melony. I'm with Banachek and I need you're help. But I need you to stay calm." I told him. "What do you need?" He asked shakily. "Get a team out to fix those generators. And get someone to get all those people out of the NBE One chamber. Only a few in there armed with weapons and cryo freeze guns. Can you do that?" I told him. "Yeah you got it Melony." He replied. "We're set." I announced. "What?! How?" Epps asked. "Let's just say I'm special." I smirked. I was asked no more questions as we ran into the arms room and the soldiers jumped into action. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons told us. "That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Lennox ordered his guys. I ran to a table and grabbed a few extra rounds for my gun which no one had taken let alone even bothered to take my bag. Once again the chamber rocked and the lights flickered. We all paused and looked around before quickly continuing. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam said as he walked up to Simmons. "Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons replied. "Then unconfiscate it." Sam told him. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons argued. "You don't know-" "Maybe you know, but I don't know." "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" "I have people's lives at stake here, young man." "Take him to his car!" Lennox grit out as he slammed Simmons onto the top of a car and held him there. "Wha-" Simmons started. "Whoa!" One of the agents said as he pointed his gun at Lennox. "Drop it." Lennox told the guy as he pointed his own gun back at the guy. Suddenly everyone seemed to have a gun on some one else besides Banachek, Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Gwen, and me. "Your powers Melony." I heard Elita say. Me fighting the S7 agents flashed through my mind as if to remind me what I could do. I quickly those my gun to Maggie, who aimed it at Simmons, and held up my hands like I had done before. And just like before a blue forcefield held back any other agents that tried to join out little standoff. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek said trying to calm things down. "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons told Lennox. "You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox replied. "I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons stated. " S7 don't exist." Epps cut in. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox agreed. "I'm gonna count to five." Simmons tried. "Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" Lennox said, breathing hard. "Simmons?" Keller spoke up. "Yes, sir?" Simmons asked looking up. "I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." With that everyone lowered their weapons and followed Simmons. "Here. Thanks it certainly made me feel safer in a room full of men with guns." Maggie said as she handed me back my gun. "Well I didn't need it so I figured you might want it." I replied. "Yeah what was that?" "Well according to Elita, "my gifts". But I'm not really sure." "That's how you got those people out isn't it?" "Yeah so far I've discovered that I'm telepathic, the force fields, and phasing." "Well it's not the weirdest thing we've discovered recently." Epps chuckled. "Thanks." I replied sarcastically. No one said anything else as I heard Bee's pained electronic moaning. I gasped as I sprinted ahead of the group with Sam. "No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled as we came into a chamber to find Bee getting sprayed. "No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Banachek yelled as the rest if the group caught up with us. "Get back! Stop it!" I yelled as I wrestled with a guy for his cryo freeze gun. "You got to let him go! Let him go! You okay?" Sam said as they finally stopped trying to freeze Bee and he sat up. "They didn't hurt you, right?" I asked still holding my wrestling buddy's gun. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Bee followed by some electronic growling and other noises. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam said. Bee stood and pointed his cannon at everyone behind us. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Sam told Bee and the others as they backed up. "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." I said before running toward the chamber I remembered seeing the Allspark in with the group right behind me as we lead Bee to its location. I stood out of his way by Lennox and Epps as Bee walked up to the Allspark. "Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps said as Bee touched the Allspark and it started to shrink. "Whoa." I heard Sam say from his place under the Allspark, followed by Mikeala's, "Oh my God." Within a few minutes the Allspark was small enough for even a human to carry an Bee turned to face us. "Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." He said using clips."He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox spoke up. "Good! Right!" Keller agreed. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox added. "This place must have some kind of radio link!" Said turning to Simmons, considering that we had somehow lost Banachek in this mess. "Yes!" Simmons agreed. "Shortwave, CB!" Keller added. "Right! Yes!" Simmons replied. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox said as his team kept into action. "In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons told Keller. "The alien archive-" "There's an old army radio console." Simmons cut him off. "Will it work?" Keller asked. "I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!" Simmons replied making wild gestures with his hands. "All right, Sam, get it in the car! Melony go with Sam! Put those powers to good use and protect that cube until we can get it secured! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox ordered. "Affirmative!" Keller yelled as Sam got into Bee and Simmons lead the group that was staying here to the radio. "Maggie! Glen! Stay here and help Simmons and Keller incase something goes wrong!" I called out as I ran towards Bee. "You got it Mel!" I heard Maggie yelled back as I jumped into the backseat of Bee. Bee drove out of Sector 7 and headed towards the highway with Lennox's team right behind us.


	8. Mission City

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked Mikaela and I who sat in Bee's backseat with the cube between us. "Yeah, it's fine." Mikaela replied. "Put the seat belt on it." Sam told us. Mikaela and I looked at each other unsure but we did it anyway as we continued towards Mission City. "There's Optimus." Sam pointed out after a few minutes. I looked up to find the other Autobots were heading towards us at a similar speed to the one we were traveling at, over the speed limit to say the least. "Optimus!" I exclaimed as I reached out telepathically to the semi that was still heading at us at top speed. "It's good to know that you're alive Melony." He replied. "Turn around we have the Allspark." I said as they shot past us. We looked back to see the Autobots all do a u-turn and blend into our convoy. Bee continued to lead everyone as we hit the highway and raced towards Mission City. "No, no, no, no, no." Sam said looking behind us. "What?" Mikaela asked as we turned around. "Shit." I muttered noticing who was approaching us quickly."It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them." Sam said as if Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet who we're bring up the rear could hear him. To our luck they did block the cop only for one of the other vehicles behind us transformed and let out a roar as he started destroying everything in his path. Optimus hit his breaks and transformed before tackling the Decepticon. "Oh my God." Mikaela whispered beside me. "Move it Bee! They're took close for comfort." I ordered as I whipped around to face the front. Soon Optimus disappeared from view as he jumped off the bridge after the con and we sped up towards Mission City. "Hey Melony?" I heard Lennox say as we entered the city's limits. "Yeah Lennox?" I replied. "We need to find somewhere where we can pull over and get some radios." "Ok I'll tell Bee. Hey Bee Lennox needs us to stop somewhere where we can get some radios." I said switching from telepathic to speaking. "You got it!" Came through the radio. Not too long later we pulled over at a pawn shop and Lennox went in. A few minutes later he came out with the radios and we continued farther into the city before stopping again. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox ordered as we climbed out of Bee. "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Epps was saying as we watched the F-22. "Lennox? There's no one inside that F-22!" I called out after realizing that I couldn't sense a human in the cockpit of the jet. "It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed. "Please tell me you copy." Epps begged into the radio. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled as Bee transformed and went to help Ironhide. "No, no, no! Move!" Lennox yelled making people run for cover. "Back up! Back up!" Ironhide yelled as he and Bee held up a truck to shield us. "Retreat! Fall back!" I heard one of the soldiers yell as people ran around me. "Incoming! Unnnh!" Ironhide yelled as the missile raged towards us. In a last minute attempt to protect everyone I threw my hands up and a force field surrounded us making me drop to one knee at the force of the impact. "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Someone called out. "Clear the area!" Someone else yelled. I dropped the force field at the sound of Bee's electronic whining and ran to him and Sam who was standing up with Mikaela. "Oh my God. Bumblebee?" Sam said as he walked up to Bee who whined again. "No. Your legs! Your legs." I gasped as I ran up beside them. Bee whined once again as he came towards us and we backed up so he'd have the room to move. "Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Sam said as he told Jazz to move back, which he did. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" I begged as I felt tears come to my eyes. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam begged as Bee gave another electronic groan. "Come on Bee! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" I yelled starting to cry. "Not your fault- Mel." Came a broken response. I could respond because to me it was all my fault. I was the one that couldn't protect him. I was the one that threw up the force field only for it not to cover everybody. "Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north." I heard Epps say from somewhere behind me. We finally had help coming! "Move out! Let's go!" I heard Lennox yell. Civilians ran around me screaming and shouting as they tried to get out of what was soon to be the battle zone. "I'm not gonna leave you." I heard Sam say followed by Bee's electronic whining and growling. What broke me out of the haze was a tank shot being fired at us. I turned to see Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet fighting the tank Decepticon and Lennox's team running to help them. "It's Megatron! Retreat!" I suddenly heard Jazz yell. "Move!" Ratchet yelled. "Fall back!" Jazz told the soldiers. "Fall back!" Lennox ordered as his team ran back towards us. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!" Came his next order. "We need air cover down here, now!" Epps was yelling into the radio. I heard Jazz yelling making me turn to see him and Megatron atop a building. "Sam! I've gotta help." I said before running so I was closer for what I was planning on doing. "That all you got, Megatron?" I heard Jazz say from above me. "Come here, little cretin." Megatron said as he picked up Jazz who started shorting at the Decepticon leader. "You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz asked. "No!" Megatron yelled as he started to rip Jazz in half. "NO!!!" I screamed. I held up my hands and a blast of pure energy shot out and nailed Megatron in the chest making him drop Jazz, who grabbed the building to keep from falling, and roar in pain. Megatron looked down and instantly found me, I was the only one not running and screaming after all, and growled as he flew towards me. "Melony run!" Jazz yelled as he started down the building. "Shit!" I yelled as I started sprinting in the opposite direction of the warlord that was closing in way too fast for comfort. "Gotcha fleshling." He growled as he swiped at me only for his hand to go right through me and for me to run back towards the soldiers as he kept going, thinking he had me. "Wrap it around the head." Sam was instructing Mikaela when I found them. "Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox asked as he ran up. "Right there." Sam replied as he pointed to the Cube. "Okay." Lennox said quietly as he walked away abut and looked around. "And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?" Sam continued. "Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building." Lennox said before coming back over to us. "Okay." Lennox said as he set his gun down. "What Sam asked. "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lennox explained. "No." Sam interrupted. "Signal the chopper and set the flare-" Lennox continued. "No, no. I can't do this!" Sam interrupted again. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox said firmly as he grabbed Sam's shirt and put the Cube into Sam's hands. "You got to go. You got to go." Lennox said as he turned to Mikaela. "No, I'm not leaving." She replied. "You need to go. No, get out!" Lennox argued. "No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" She said making Lennox leave her be "Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare." Epps said signaling the choppers. "Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide said as he leaned down a bit. "And I'm going with you." I said as I stepped up next to Sam. "Okay." Sam nodded as we started off. "Epps, where are those planes?" Lennox yelled from behind us somewhere. "Sam!" Mikaela yelled as she ran up to us making us stop. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She told Sam as she stood in front of him. Sam nodded and she ran back to finish hooking Bee up to the tow truck. "Sam! Melony! Get to the building!" Ironhide yelled. "Move!" Ratchet added. "Decepticons, attack!" Megatron roared as Sam and I started running towards the building. "Cover fire!" Ratchet yelled as he covered us. "Watch out!" Ironhide yelled as he blocked a middle. "Megatron!" I heard Optimus yell from behind us followed by Megatron's, "Prime!" "Optimus is here! Move it Sam!" I yelled to Sam who was as few paces behind me panting. "Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!" Ironhide said as he ran next to us. "Whoa! No!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed in front of us and we slid behind a car. "Sam, Melony, get to the building!" Ironhide yelled as he fell to his knees after Starscream flew away. We were almost there when I noticed a terrifying thing, Megatron was chasing us. "Give me that Cube, boy!" He growled. "Never Megsy!" I yelled as I pulled Sam forward. All was good again, until Sam ran into a car. The Cube shot out energy which hit the car, a man's Xbox, a Mountain Dew machine, and me. I grabbed my chest as the energy disappeared into me by didn't stop running as I hood slip across the car Sam hit. "Melony!?" Sam called out as we came closer to the building. "I'm fine! Keep moving, get to the roof!" I yelled back as we entered the building. "You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get us!" Sam said as if to encourage himself before dragging me up the staircase. "I smell you... Kids!" Megatron yelled from below us. We ran across the second flirt and made it across just as Megatron broke the ought the floor and grabbed at us. I grabbed Sam and willing my powers over to his making Megatron's hand go right through us. "Maggots!" I heard him say as Sam and I ran up the next set of stairs.

 

It took a few minutes but we finally made it to the roof and Sam lite the flare as we ran to an open part of the roof. "Heeeey! Heeeey! We're over hereeee!" He yelled as we ran. A Black Hawk came up in front us and Sam started trying to hand the guy the Cube while I watched our backs knowing Megatron was right behind us. "Watch out!" I heard Sam yell as a missile hit the copter. Sam tackled me to the ground as the tail of the copter swung over us before is crashed below us. "Hang on, you two!" I heard Optimus yell from somewhere near. I dragged Sam to the side of the building where the statues where only for Megatron to break through the roof. "No-" Sam said a I pushed him up on to one of the statues. Megatron growled at us as I lite up my hands with the blue energy and Sam moved to the other side if the statue do it was between him an Megatron. "No! No!" I heard Sam say as he seemed to struggle to keep on the statue. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked us. "Ooooh... Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no." San said talking to himself. "Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet." Megatron told Sam. "Whoa! Oh, no, no, no, no. We're never giving you this AllSpark!" Sam said boldly. I climbed on to the wall next to Sam's statue and snarled at Megatron. "Oh, so unwise." Megatron growled before hitting the corner of the building sending Sam and I flying backwards. "Hh. Whoa!" Sam yelled as we fell. I couldn't stop flipping enough to put up a force field to catch us so I started freaking out too. "I got you, two." Optimus said as he caught us. Sam looked over the edge of Optimus' hand to find we few about 10 stories up between two buildings. "Hold on to the Cube!" Optimus added as he started jumping back and forth to get us down. "Seriously!? You've gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed as I peeked through Optimus' fingers that were curled around me and Sam to find Megatron free falling towards us. Megatron tackled Optimus and the ground rushed us as they hit the street hard. Around us civilians were screaming and shouting but Sam and I just lay together in Optimus' hand trying to figure out if we were alive or not. "Sam? Melony?" Optimus asked as he opened his hand. "You risked your lives to protect the Cube." He continued as Sam and I stood up. "No sacrifice. Hh. No victory." Sam replied with the Witwicky motto. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me." Optimus told us as he set us down. I went to protest as Sam ran away to hide until the time was right but Optimus shook his head and gently pushed me in the direction Sam had gone as he looked at me with a sad, pained expression. "Optimus please don't." I begged as I turned and gently pushed back on his hand. "Don't make us end your life." I added sadly. "Melony someday you will learn who you really are. And I hope that I will survive this to see it. Now go." He said as he picked me up and set me away for him. "It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus said as he turned to Megatron. "No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron said as I ran into the trench I had seen Sam run into earlier. "Sam!" I whisper-yelled as I made my way along the trench. "Here. Ah." Sam said as rocks fell around us. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said from above us. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you- lose!" Megatron replied. After a little while more we found a place where we could get up out of the trench and waited for the right moment. "Take him out!" I heard Lennox yell followed by gunshots. I climbed up our way out to find Megatron being attacked by Lennox's team and our air support as Optimus lay on the ground. I gasped before sprinting across towards Optimus. "Melony!" I heard Sam yell from behind me. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back as Optimus tripped Megatron who had been coming towards me and Sam. I turned to find Lennox had pulled me out of the way only for Sam to end up between Optimus and Megatron. "MINE!" Megatron growled as he clawed his way towards Sam. I didn't heard Sam's reply only Megatron's next comment of, "I'll kill you!" "Sam!" I yelled as I pulled against Lennox's hold. "Whoa-" I heard Sam say. "Mine! All-Spark-k!" Megatron growled. "Let me go!" I yelled at Lennox as I pulled against him again. "Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Optimus said. "NO!!!" I screamed as I pulled against Lennox only for Epps to grab me too. Sam stood up and I swore he wa gonna do what Optimus had told him to but he surprise me and thrust the Cube into Megatron's chest instead. Megatron gave a loud growl as Optimus yelled, "No, Sam!" Megatron went out like the drama queen he is before finally falling to the ground, dead. "Hold up." Lennox said as we inched forward a bit. "You left me no... choice, brother." I heard Optimus say to Megatron before turning to Sam. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He said before standing. I broke free from Lennox and Epps and ran up to Sam as I practically tackled him into a hug. "I'm alright Mel. We're gonna be alright." Sam soothed as I clung to him. I pulled back so I could speak but couldn't as he wiped the tears I didn't realize I was shedding. I nodded with a sad smile before moving away as the other Autobots walked up and Mikaela drove Bee and the tow truck up. "We almost lost great comrades today. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus spoke. "Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asked. "Permission granted, old friend." Optimus chuckled. "You speak now?" Sam asked. "He's always spoke Sam. Just in his own way." I commented. "I wish to stay with the kids." Bee said. "If that is their choice." Optimus replied. Sam glanced at Mikaela who smiled and nodded and then to me making me grin and nod as well. "Yes." Sam responded.


	9. Aftermath

A few weeks later things had finally been sorted out and we finally got to go home with the Autobots in tow for now. Judy and Ron, or mom and dad as I had decided to keep calling them despite everything, had been released from where ever they had been taken and had been filled in on things. After the fiasco of me and Sam coming home things settled down at home too. And after a push from me, Sam got up the courage to ask Mikaela and they are now officially a couple. Everything seemed to be going great. ...well there was the whole thing with me and the reporters though.

"Mom!? Dad!?" I called out as I came in the house. "Back yard sweetheart!" Dad called back. I walked through the kitchen and out to the backyard to find my parents talking to a reporter and a cameraman. "And you must be Melony. We have reports of you actually being there during this so-called alien activity and even wielding... Powers. What do you have to say on this?" The reporter said as soon as he saw me. "A-alien activity? No. My older brother Sam took me an his girlfriend Mikaela down to the Hoover Dam just to get away for a bit. We were driving through Mission City on the way back home and saw a military team practicing a few city drills. Which the city was very helpful for as I was told. I made Sam stop because I'm planning on going into the military after graduating and we got to meet the soldiers and talked with them a bit. I mean they left the city about the same time we did. I've heard the reports and I was in the city during that time, nothing happened." I replied spitting out a planed lie. "What about all of the destruction that happened to the city?" He asked. "Car crash blew up and caused a small store that wasn't up to date on maintenance to blow too." I said, once again lying smoothly. "And we're so very thankful that our children and Mikaela were already out of the city when this happened. I don't know what we would have done if they were still there." Mom stepped in. "Now if you don't mind leaving, we have a big dinner that we have to get ready for." Dad added as he started to lead mom and me inside. "But what about the accounts of you having powers Melony?!" The reporter called after us. I froze and whipped around, "I know you heard my dad so now I suggest you leave. Those accounts are completely made up. Honestly, me having magic powers? Unimaginable. I'm just a regular 16 year old girl who's focused on her family, her education, and the getting into the military. Now leave before I call the cops!" After that they quickly left leaving me and my parents to laugh at how fast they went. "It's good to be home." I laughed before helping to start dinner.

But now everything has settled down and life has returned to normal- or as normal as it can get now. I sighed as I stretched out in the bed of Ironhide and watched the sun set. We were all hanging out at the look out where Bee had broken down to try and get Sam and Mikaela together and it was serene. Sam and Mikaela were sitting on Bee's hood together while I sat with Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz (who was yet to stop thanking me for saving his life) and Optimus stood to the side sending out a message to any other Autobots who were out there. "With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward-A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting." I listened to him say before he came back over to us. I sat up and smiled at my new friends and protecters, knowing that as long as they were here I'd have something to live for in a free world.

That I'd have a reason to keep searching for who I am.

To keep searching for... Blair.


End file.
